


At Long Last

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Is it time for the happily ever after part?  Yes, yes it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** YAY! I'm finally getting this last piece done for this series!

The day had finally come. Peace. The war was over, and while mechs were still clearly nervous and hesitant, things had improved overnight. Literally. Grievous battle damage landed Megatron himself in Ratchet's medbay, and between the medic and Perceptor, not just his life was saved. Shockwave's nasty little virus amounted to nothing more than a coding patch. Not quite a slave code, not _exactly_ a virus, it looked as though it was meant to control Megatron's mind, but instead, it had only made him unstable. It was found in a number of Decepticons, though thankfully not all, and was eradicated in a matter of days.

While Megatron still recovered from his injuries, Starscream had stormed off, furious, his trinemates at his wings, and only an hour later Teletraan pinged that a space bridge had activated. Less than an hour after that, another ping came in, Teletraan alerting the Autobots to a massive number of Decepticon signals heading their way. Shockwave was dead, they learned, and Starscream had returned with all the remaining Decepticons who had languished and starved on Cybertron at his back.

Ratchet drafted the Constructicons -who Megatron had released from his control immediately upon being reminded of the loyalty programming tainting their systems- ordered all medically trained Autobots to the medbay with them, and began the long task of clearing yet more mechs' systems of Shockwave's ugly little gift. Prowl followed them to begin gathering information such as names and rank, and trying to get a general idea of individual mindsets in regards to the new peace. He was not in the least prepared for his darkest secret to be gushed to the public the minute he walked in the door.

"Prowl!" Skywarp shouted, hand waving enthusiastically. That alone was enough to draw most attention, though the Seeker teleporting to just in front of Prowl to scoop him up and passionately kiss him glitched processors all around.

Prowl melted into the kiss despite something akin to horror and embarrassment drowning him. It took a moment, but the annoyed sound of a vocalizer being cleared helped Prowl drag himself out of the kiss and squirm to be put down.

Ratchet _glared_. Optimus gaped. Whispers started up all around. Jazz looked utterly shocked- which actually made Prowl feel a bit smug. Not many kept secrets from Jazz, particularly of the traitorous, 'meeting in secret with a Decepticon' sort. But oh, Primus, no! They all _knew_ now. They knew Prowl had been involved in a cross-faction, illicit, highly treasonous affair. Just because the war was over didn't mean his past actions were a-ok.

"I… really need an explanation," Megatron said from his recovery berth only - Oh, Primus!- a few paces away. Where was a singularity when Prowl needed one?

"Oh!" Skywarp gasped and hugged Prowl into his side protectively. "Ok, boss, so like, now that you're not crazy and violent, you won't, like, punish me, right?"

"…no?" Megatron asked into the ringing silence in the medbay. _Everyone_ was listening and watching, and Prowl felt certain his face was going to melt off.

"Oh, whew! Ok good. Because me and Prowl are a serious thing. I love him, and it's been really hard to keep it a secret when I just kinda wanted to shout about it to everyone. I'm so glad the war's over so we-"

Prowl gaped, the rest of Skywarp's relieved rambling nothing but a buzz in the tactician's audials. He followed along as the Seeker dragged him off across the medbay to do… something. His vision swam, spark throbbing too hard, mind and gyros spinning, and he missed the meaning of all the words Skywarp babbled.

"Sweetspark?" Skywarp said, and Prowl registered the hands cupping his face, that they had stopped walking. Red optics were wide in concern, and Prowl could feel as Ratchet -it had to be Ratchet- plugged into his medical access port on his forearm. "Hey. You ok? You went a lit-"

"You love me?" Prowl blurted, cutting the Seeker off.

Ratchet snorted something that wasn't quite a laugh from Prowl's right and after a quick system's check, unplugged from Prowl. "Get out of here. Both of you," the medic ordered.

"But my-" Skywarp began, only to be interrupted by Ratchet this time.

"Nope! Later. Get out. Whatever's about to come next doesn't belong here with an audience." Ratchet grabbed Prowl's upper arm and steered him around to frog march him to the medbay doors, right through the dozens and dozens of mechs still staring and now muttering. Skywarp followed, sputtering protests, but with Prowl unresisting -and frankly grateful- he had no choice but to obey the CMO as well.

Prowl was propelled right into the hall, heard Ratchet snap, "Office or quarters, but go!" and obeyed without hesitation. Skywarp stayed on his heels, pleading with Prowl, apologizing, begging for him to say something please, for him, _something_! Prowl just shook his helm and led the way to his quarters. He keyed in the code on autopilot, walked in, then turned to wait for Skywarp to follow.

"I can…?" the Seeker asked, gesturing into the room.

"Of course," Prowl replied, beginning to feel some semblance of calm and control return to him without all those optics staring. He waited as Skywarp skittered through the door, wings low and trembling, then pressed the key to close and lock it. Skywarp remained huddled only a few steps into Prowl's quarters, nervous and clearly upset. Prowl cycled his vents and repeated, "You love me?" Because of all the things he had taken into consideration during the years of their secret meetings full of insanely addictive, passionate, mind-bendingly incredible interfacing, the idea that Skywarp could, or would, ever love him was not anywhere on the list. Truly, Prowl had not allowed himself to consider anything more than the interfacing. He was unutterably attracted to Skywarp's enthusiasm, his physical beauty, the skill with which he drew ecstasy from Prowl's body. Love could _not_ have ever been a part of it though. They had even shot at one another on the battlefield after becoming lovers. They had to. Their factions were at war.

But no longer, a soft voice whispered in the back of Prowl's mind. He tipped his helm a little to regard Skywarp as the Seeker stared at him in something like fear.

"Yes?"

"Are you uncertain?" Prowl asked, his doorwings giving a little dismayed twitch at the thought that Skywarp had just blurted the words out in the medbay without _really_ meaning them the way Prowl took them. That would be disheartening.

Skywarp blinked then nodded. "Yeah. You… you don't, do you?" he asked, gaze dropping from Prowl's face to the floor. "I mean. I get it. I… I thought you did though."

Prowl's mind stuttered to a halt. "You did?" And that was awful of him to say! He stepped forward as a tiny, pained sound squeaked out of Skywarp's vocalizer. The Seeker covered his face with both hands, and Prowl caught his wrists to give a light tug. "I'm sorry, Skywarp. That came out wrong. Please, come sit," he added, tugging more, this time shifting his weight to hopefully start them moving to the small sofa.

Hands still over his face, Skywarp let Prowl lead and even push him down to sit. Utterly trusting, Prowl noted. Skywarp was not peeking, and Prowl could have tipped him right into a smelter instead of down onto the little, rather beat-up sofa that had been part of his quarters since the _Ark_ was built.

Prowl hesitated, then sat himself right in Skywarp's lap, sitting sideways so he could loop his arms around the Seeker's waist. "I fear what I say will only be hurtful, but I ask you let me say it and explain before you do anything. Please?"

Skywarp nodded, still hiding behind his hands. Had Prowl's spark not been aching quite so much, it would have been funny.

"I hadn't considered love at all," Prowl began, tightening his arms when Skywarp's vents hitched. "We are from opposing factions in the middle of the war. Carrying on with you at all as we have was almost more than I could bear at times. To be so attached, so… drawn to an enemy…" He shook his helm, spark leaden. "I would stand in the medbay after battles and see my friends injured, hurting, and I would think of you, worry about you, and the guilt was suffocating." Prowl cycled his vents and rested his helm against Skywarp's canopy. "I cannot count how many times I convinced myself to call it off only to change my mind and run to you yet again."

Skywarp finally lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around Prowl. Prowl didn't bother looking up, and only purred as the Seeker rested their helms together. "Guess it's different when you like the mechs around you."

Prowl nodded, fully aware that while Skywarp had been less affected by the virus than others, he _had_ been infected with it. "That is something we should consider now as well. Your mind is your own, fully, now."

"I know what I feel," Skywarp said, affront in his voice.

Prowl nodded and tightened his embrace. "I don't doubt you, but things might change now. I… was unprepared for you to expose our relationship. It is likely charges will be filed. My conduct as an officer will be investigated." There could be brig time involved, but he didn't want to wind Skywarp up more than he was. But there was more, and Prowl burrowed in against the Seeker and held tight as he realized just what it was. As he put it into words. "I think I could be very happy with you loving me." Skywarp squeezed, and Prowl grinned. "I think, with a small amount of time to get used to the idea of _letting_ myself feel more, I could be happy loving you."

Prowl found himself spilled to his back on the sofa and pinned by an amorous Seeker who set about drowning him in kisses.

"Really?" Skywarp asked between pressing a kiss to Prowl's cheek and then claiming his mouth.

Prowl nodded, what little he could move his head, and let himself melt into the moment. His berth wasn't that far away, but in all truth, the sofa was the most comfortable surface they had ever before employed, so he wasn't going to complain. Not that he ever had. Cliff faces, tree trunks, the ground in all its various textures and materials… The two of them had never sought out comfort. It was unimportant next to simply being together.

Skywarp dragged his mouth from Prowl's to burrow into his neck, and Prowl blinked up at the ceiling in startled revelation. "Oh." The Seeker purred and chuckled, misunderstanding, though having his main line sucked like that was something Prowl enjoyed rather a lot. "I think you were right."

"Hm?" Skywarp worked his way to the other side of Prowl's neck, the tactician lifting his chin to give better access.

"You said you thought I loved you," Prowl said, hands tight on Skywarp's sides. "I think you were right." Skywarp jerked his helm up to stare down at Prowl. Yes, that probably deserved more explanation, though the Seeker didn't look upset if that smile was anything to go by. "I was just thinking that this sofa is the most comfortable place we've been, but then I couldn't think of a place I was uncomfortable because it was with y-"

Prowl's vents hitched as Skywarp swooped down into a devouring kiss. Heat poured through Prowl's lines, and with some practiced fumbling, the Seeker was soon wedged firmly between Prowl's thighs. Prowl moaned, familiar lust surging though him.

"Let me in before I die, beautiful," Skywarp whispered against Prowl's lips, pelvis rocking to push his spike against Prowl as it extended between them.

"One day," Prowl said, voice breathless as he retracted his panel, "we are going to try going slow."

Skywarp chuckled, though the sound rolled into a low moan as he nudged his spike into Prowl's valve. "Could be today."

Prowl shook his head and arched his back, gasping as Skywarp slid deep and sent fire through his lines. "Not now," he growled, rocking his hips back and down against the sofa cushions so he could buck back up.

Skywarp moaned again and pushed his arms under Prowl's back. "No. Not now. Later."

Then he drew back and plunged in, and Prowl cried out and kept crying out. "Oh Primus! Skywarp!" Star above! He could have this _any time he wanted_ now. He could curl against his Seeker to recharge in his very own berth. He could wake to a warm frame beside him. He could stop hiding it and feeling guilty and-

"Shh…" Skywarp kissed Prowl's face all over. "Don't cry. I have you. I have you," he murmured, still moving them together, stealing Prowl's breath and mind and spark. "Love you, Prowl. My Prowl. All mine now."

And Prowl's universe exploded, tearing a scream from his vocalizer which broke into gasping sobs. It was like this sometimes, when he had needed more than usual to see Skywarp, to lose himself in the Seeker and what he could do to Prowl's body. It was as much emotional release as it was physical. Skywarp rocked him through it, a tumble of words that made no sense purred into Prowl's audial. He was only just coming down, almost able to understand language again when Skywarp's words stuttered to a halt, his body tensing and bucking hard against Prowl's. An aching moan rumbled out of Skywarp, heat flooding into Prowl's valve, making it clench in a harder aftershock. He fought for clarity though, hands coming up to frame Skywarp's face and pull the Seeker into another deep, if short, kiss.

"Oh damn," Skywarp groaned, forehelm resting against Prowl's. "Primus, you are so hot."

Prowl smiled and tipped his helm to peck a kiss to lack lips. "Part of my charm, I suppose," he said, making the Seeker laugh. Prowl's grin widened. "I have a private washrack."

Skywarp lifted his helm, a bit of a smirk curving his lips. "Yeah?"

"Mm," Prowl replied. "I've never interfaced in it. Well," he added, "not with another mech at any rate."

Skywarp dropped forward and groaned, spike twitching where it remained buried in Prowl. "Slaggin' hot." He pushed himself up, and Prowl resisted the urge to drag him back down, especially when Skywarp held out a hand to him. "Wanna go frag?"

"Romantic," Prowl teased, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"Oh, you want romance?" Skywarp asked and swept Prowl up into his arms. "I can do romance. But later. Your poor 'racks have never been 'faced in. That's sad, sweetspark. Poor sad 'racks."

Prowl snickered, and very quickly all notions of 'romance' were burned out of his mind. It wasn't until that night, in the middle of the packed common room, that he was reminded. There, before Autobots and Decepticons alike, Skywarp laughingly got on one knee to ask Prowl to be his Intended. The ridiculous number of flowers thrust toward Prowl, the over-the-top dramatic pose, the loud, cheesy -and clearly taken from some romance movie- lines drew laughter and catcalls and cheers. But under the façade, under what the others saw and were meant to, Prowl caught the sincerity in Skywarp. The Seeker was laughing right along with everyone else, but the love shone in his optics. Prowl caught a glimpse of his future in those optics, and it was filled with laughter and fun. Skywarp would be sure of it, he knew.

This wasn't romance, but it wasn't meant to be. No, that was later, in their genuinely candlelit quarters, after Prowl had heaved a put-upon sigh through his own amusement and replied, "If I say yes, will you get up and stop quoting those awful lines?" Where Skywarp managed to get that many candles on such short notice was unknown, but Prowl didn't know where he had found all the flowers either. Such trivialities ceased to matter as he curled against his Intended's heated frame on their berth and purred his desire and joy.


End file.
